Apprends moi
by BakaNyu
Summary: A seulement dix ans, Sasuke pensait que sa vie était toute tracée et qu'il ne suffisait que de la suivre sans se poser de questions. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort et combien sa rencontre avec Naruto changerait sa vie. Joyeux anniversaire à Sasuke!


**Titre:** Apprends-moi

**Auteur: **BakaNyu

**Genre:** Romance, AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** D'accord, je l'avoue, je me rends, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. **_Masashi Kishimoto_**, permettez, je compte torturer vos personnages pendant quelques temps!

**Warning:**Il s'agit bien là de Yaoi – Ou Shonen-aï – vous savez, le genre que détestent les homophobes… Ah, vous ne supportez pas ça… Il y a toujours le petit bouton rouge, là, en haut à droite de l'écran, vous voyez, avec la croix blanche! Oui, voilà! Bah il suffit de cliquer dessus et de passer votre chemin.

Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Apprend-moi.**_

A dix ans à peine, Sasuke Uchiha était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un enfant "normal".

Il était entouré d'une famille aimante, des parents et un frère formidables qui le gâtaient, d'amis avec qui il pouvait s'amuser à toute heure, de jeunes demoiselles qui du premier regard, décrétaient qu'il était leur prince charmant sur son cheval blanc… Bref, Sasuke était un enfant aimé.

Ajouté à cela, la situation financière de ses parents n'était pas pour lui déplaire: Un directeur d'entreprise et un médecin. Et aux vues de ses notes actuelles, le jeune frère de l'héritier était en bonne voie pour les suivre. Autant dire que leur maison ressemblait plus à un château ou à un manoir plutôt qu'à une maison, mais passons.

Ses parents n'étaient pas toujours disponibles, souvent absents, même. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Sasuke. Ils pensaient toujours à lui et à son grand frère, leur ramenant souvent des cadeaux ou des souvenirs de voyages. Sa mère l'appelait constamment pour savoir si tout allait bien, si son frère prenait bien soin de lui, s'il mangeait correctement tous les soirs…

Non, Sasuke était loin d'être malheureux. Certes, il était un enfant de riches, mais ne tombons pas dans les clichés. Il n'était pas seul et sa vie n'était pas grise.

Enfin, toujours est-il que Sasuke était un garçon calme. Très calme. Il avait ce petit quelque chose émanant de lui qui lui donnait une attitude gracieuse et presque… noble. Il ne puait pourtant pas le fric à des kilomètres. Ses vêtements étaient d'une simplicité déconcertante, et son attitude ne montrait en aucun cas qu'il était sans aucun doute l'enfant le plus riche de la ville, si ce n'était du pays.

C'était juste dans ses gènes.

Il aimait non, il adorait peut-être faire des bêtises, mais son passe temps favoris restait la lecture. Oh, pouvoir lire dans un coin lui plaisait autant que se rouler dans la boue avec ses amis, et même plus. Seulement, le vide qu'amenait l'espace immense de sa chambre ne lui plaisait pas.

Il aimait le calme, pas la solitude.

Ainsi, Sasuke se retrouvait au petit café dans le coin de la rue pas loin de chez lui, tous les soirs après l'école pour lire les romans de la bibliothèque. C'était un endroit sympathique où il pouvait y boire un bon chocolat chaud tout en bouquinant pendant une heure ou deux. C'était même presque devenu un rituel, une habitude qu'il avait prise et dont il avait du mal à s'en détacher.

A force, Sasuke avait fini par faire la connaissance du gérant de l'établissement. Kankuro. Un bien étrange personnage si on se contentait de son apparence vestimentaire plutôt fantaisiste. Mais derrière, il y avait un cœur gros comme ça. Et puis il traitait toujours très bien Sasuke.

Depuis, le petit brun avait une place toute particulière lui étant réservée. Un peu comme si son nom était gravé sur la table. Tous les habitués du Corbeau le savaient. Cette table collée à la vitrine était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi, et il comptait bien continuer comme cela. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre…

_Lui_.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

C'était un jour comme tout les autres, où Sasuke était assis devant la vitre du Corbeau, en train de dévorer le nouveau livre qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il était plongé dans un univers magique peuplé de sorciers et où le héros devait jongler entre retour dans le passé et projection vers le futur, quand soudain, un fracas assourdissant lui vrilla les tympans.

Qui était l'imbécile qui venait de le faire sortir de sa bulle en rentrant dans le café n'importe comment?

A peine eut-il levé la tête pour faire part de son mécontentement qu'il fut pris au piège par deux yeux bleus aussi profonds que les océans. Wow. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un regard pareil. Un regard aussi intense. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait des cheveux aussi clairs. Un petit blond. Un petit blond était assis en face de lui et le regardait.

_C'est qui, lui?_

Avant de faire la navette entre Sasuke et l'entrée du café. Le brun fronça ses sourcils.

_Il fait quoi sur **ma** table ?_

Cependant, Sasuke ne put se questionner plus longtemps sur l'espèce d'intrus que la porte claqua fortement une seconde fois, le faisant sursauter sur sa chaise. Il se pencha sur le côté pour voir qui était à l'origine de tout ce tapage. Il y avait… Un homme. Qui n'avait pas souvent fait de régimes, et qui en avait largement besoin, se dit-il. Les sourcils toujours froncés, Sasuke tenta de comprendre ce que le… gros, monsieur voulait au serveur:

"Il est où, le voyou, je sais qu'il est entré ici! Viens là que j't'attrape, espèce de sale petit-

– Excusez-moi monsieur, je pense que vous faîtes erreur. Il n'y a personne qui est entré ici. Je vous prie de bien vouloir…

– Je sais qu'il est là! Je l'ai vu! Je ne suis pas fou!"

Le sourcil exagérément haussé, le brun reporta son attention sur le blondinet qui s'était ratatiné contre le dossier du banc. Sans doute pour se cacher. Apparemment, le voyou était blond aux yeux bleus, conclut rapidement Sasuke. Heureusement qu'il était dans un coin plutôt reculé, se dit-il.

Le blond attendit que le serveur dégage l'autre arrivant à grand renfort de coup de balais brosse pour se relever convenablement sur sa chaise. Sasuke avait repris sa lecture sans perdre une minute de plus. Sauf que maintenant, il était intrigué par ce petit blond. Sasuke était d'un naturel curieux, même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, et à ce moment là, les deux billes de saphir avaient titillé son intérêt. Qui était-il, et pourquoi fuyait-il l'espèce d'armoire à glace (car pour un enfant d'à peine dix ans, il l'était.)?

Le brun lui jeta quelques regards à la dérobée, essayant de le détailler. Il était petit, du même âge que lui. Peut-être un peu plus jeune, constata-t-il. Et puis il avait un côté plutôt sauvageon, marqué par ses cheveux en batailles qui ne demandaient qu'à être caressés et de fines cicatrices sur les joues. Trois de chaque côté. Il le faisait penser à un chat. Ou à un chaton.

L'image fit glousser Sasuke qui se reprit aussitôt que le regard de son vis-à-vis lui brûla la nuque. Il fit mine que c'était l'histoire qui l'avait fait rire et voulut reprendre sa contemplation. Mais lorsque ses yeux remontèrent sur le dossier du banc d'en face, le blond n'était plus là.

Il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

Cette rencontre, Sasuke n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gamin comme lui et tous les autres. Sans doute un voleur de rues, d'après sa mère. Il s'était empressé d'aller raconter à ses parents et à son frère, sa rencontre avec le petit blond le soir même. Son père, Fugaku et son grand frère Itachi lui avaient, en bons protecteurs, immédiatement conseillé de ne pas s'approcher de lui de trop près. Mikoto avait ensuite ajouté qu'il n'était probablement qu'un petit bandit pas très fréquentable.

Alors les jours suivants où le blond revenait avec toujours le même cirque en face de lui, Sasuke essayait de se contenter de l'ignorer. Il ne lui adressait ni un regard ni une parole, mais il était quand même intrigué. Comme au premier jour de leur rencontre, le blond avait la possibilité de venir se cacher auprès de lui. Et cela lui permit de l'étudier un peu plus chaque jour.

Ainsi les semaines passèrent. Sasuke n'avait plus pour habitude de se rendre au Corbeau pour lire mais plutôt pour faire semblant de lire. Tout cela pour observer encore et encore un blondinet aux yeux profondément bleus sans se lasser. Le brun n'avait plus reparlé de cet être mystérieux à ses parents, réservant ce privilège seulement à son frère. Il pouvait lui raconter pendant des heures entières tout ce qui se passait lorsque le blondinet rentrait en catastrophe avec à sa suite, à chaque fois un commerçant différent. Lorsque ce même blondinet avait parfois de fines coupures sur les bras, comme s'il était tombé ou qu'on l'eut griffé. Et puis surtout, il ne le voyait jamais partir. Quelle que soit la méthode de repérage qu'il essayait – et il avait _tout_ essayé –, l'autre se volatilisait toujours sans qu'il ne le voit. Toujours.

Itachi le voyait. Son petit frère ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il s'attachait petit à petit à l'énigme qu'était cet enfant blond. Et ce n'était pas bon. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il sentait que laisser son adorable frère faire ami ami avec lui n'était pas une bonne idée. Définitivement pas une bonne idée. Mais il ne fit rien. Il laissa Sasuke en décider. Et comme c'était parti, loin était le moment où le cadet lierait une quelconque amitié avec.

C'était mal connaître Sasuke.

Parce que le brun, plus les jours passaient, et plus il voulait lui parler. Jamais il n'avait vu un enfant si différent de lui, et cela l'attirait. Un sentiment en lui, lui disait, le poussait à lui adresser la parole. Presque trois mois s'étaient écoulés, et il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom! Il squattait sa table, après tout! Il pouvait bien le lui demander.

Ce fut alors décidé à engager une conversation que Sasuke poussa la porte du Corbeau ce soir là. Il se répétait la scène en boucle dans sa tête, se construisant des phrases toutes faîtes et tentait d'anticiper les réponses qu'il recevrait.

C'était comme cela, avec Sasuke. A peine dix ans, et il aimait déjà contrôler la situation.

Il s'installa comme à son habitude, la vue sur la rue à sa droite et n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant que le blondinet arrive. Cette fois, il devait lui parler. C'était son objectif à atteindre du jour. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que le brun n'ouvrât la bouche. A chaque fois qu'il voulait entamer une question, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour se refermer aussitôt. Ou alors elles s'ouvraient pour accueillir son chocolat chaud. Non, il n'était pas timide. Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas timide.

Il était nerveux.

Il prit le parti d'attendre encore un peu, et recommença à l'observer de derrière son livre. Bizarrement, sa peau ne semblait pas aussi halée que d'habitude. Elle était même presque pâle. Tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué, à cause des mèches blondes qui lui tombaient un peu sur le visage, mais ses yeux bleus étaient cernés.

Il n'avait peut-être pas bien dormi ?

Et maintenant qu'il le regardait bien, la hargne que le blondinet avait toujours au fond de ses pupilles semblait presque absente. Où était passée cette flamme qui brûlait constamment, cette flamme qui avait attiré l'attention de Sasuke ? Il ne la voyait plus.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Sasuke avait posé son livre sur la table, fermé. Il dévisageait son vis-à-vis voulant trouver le quelque chose qui clochait. Les deux enfants se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes. Des minutes qui semblaient interminables. Puis le blond brisa l'échange le premier alors qu'il se levait. Sasuke en fût surpris.

C'était bien la première fois que ce dernier voyait l'autre s'en aller sans se volatiliser en une fraction de seconde. Et cela le conforta dans son idée que décidément, aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

« Sasuke? »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur le murmure d'Itachi appelant son frère. Sasuke releva sa tête dans sa direction, une moue interrogative sur le visage.

"Comment va-t-il ? Questionna l'aîné.

– Il a encore de la fièvre, mais ça va mieux. Répondit Sasuke sans quitter des yeux le blondinet allongé.

– D'accord. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

Itachi eut seulement pour réponse un hochement de tête, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. La porte se referma aussi doucement qu'elle s'était ouverte, et le brun continua de fixer le visage du blond, se remémorant la chute de l'après midi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son vis-à-vis n'avait pas disparut comme à son habitude. Il s'était contenté de se lever puis de partir avant de tomber brusquement trois mètres plus tard.

Sasuke avait réagit au quart de tour et avait bondi de sa chaise pour venir relever le blond. Le petit tremblait recroquevillé au sol. Sasuke avait tenté dune approche et avait posé sa main sur la joue comme pour le réveiller d'un cauchemar.

Elle était brûlante.

Puis il avait appelé Kankurô qui était immédiatement partit prévenir Itachi. Arrivé à la maison, Sasuke avait exigé qu'on l'installe dans sa chambre, refusant de le laisser dans une chambre d'ami quelconque. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à prendre soin de son futur nouvel ami mystérieux.

Il posa doucement une serviette humide sur le front bouillonnant tout en faisant attention à ne pas le brusquer. Puis son regard dévia sur le visage crispé du blond. On aurait dit qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Sa main passa dans la masse de cheveux dans un geste apaisant Cela faisait un moment qu'il le "connaissait", mais il était toujours aussi fasciné par la clarté des épis qui partaient dans tous les sens. Et cette fois, il était stupéfait par leur douceur.

Il avait l'impression de toucher de la soie tellement c'était agréable. Sa main descendit le long de sa joue pour s'arrêter sous les étranges cicatrices la striant. Bizarrement, Sasuke trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Il caressa encore un peu la peau hâlée et chaude sous ses doigts, avant de remouiller la serviette dans la bassine à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, le soleil embrasant sur sa peau, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, alors qu'il essayait de savoir au travers de ses paupières closes, qui avait envahi son espace personnel.

Il sentit un mouvement du côté de l'intrus, ensuite un doigt s'écrasant sur sa joue. Le doigt se retira, pour revenir appuyer un peu plus fort. Une troisième fois. Puis une quatrième.

Le brun grogna un peu après avoir ouvert ses yeux. Le soleil brillait tellement fort. Sasuke releva ses paupières un peu plus doucement pour permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer au trop plein de lumière.

Il se noya immédiatement dans un bleu plus bleu que la mer. Les rayons du soleil lui offraient un spectacle magnifique: face à lui, un ange tombé du ciel le regardait, le doigt toujours contre sa joue pâle. Il avait l'impression de rêver et se rappela qui était la personne devant lui. Il souvint aussi qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission, hier. Il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.

A peine eut-il pensé cela que sa bouche formulait déjà sa question sans consulter au préalable son cerveau.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Il se maudit d'avoir entamé la conversation par ça. Il avait été éduqué, non ? Ne commençait-on pas généralement par au moins… Bonjour ? Le silence se fit rapidement en même temps que le doigt sur sa peau se retira. Sasuke pouvait presque voir le débat intérieur du blondinet pour savoir s'il pouvait lui donner son nom ou pas.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent :

« Naruto. »

Wow. Non seulement c'était la première fois que Sasuke entendait un nom pareil, mais c'était surtout que la voix de ce cher Naruto était… à tomber parterre. Une petite voix encore enfantine cachant pourtant une maturité qui, il en était sûr, dépassait largement celle de certain adulte.

Oui, il voulait définitivement en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux garçon.

"Et ton nom? Demanda-t-il, laissant tomber les politesses.

– Naruto.

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

– Tu t'appelles Naruto-Naruto?

Il vit le dit Naruto-Naruto lever les yeux au ciel.

– Mais non, Baka! Je m'appelle juste Naruto!

– Me traite pas de baka, c'est toi qui es blond, ici.

Puis il remarqua ses sourcils blonds dangereusement froncés. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'une manière méfiante. Sasuke venait en quelque sorte de faire une bourde.

– T'as un truc contre les blonds?

– Seulement ceux qui me traitent d'idiot. Rétorqua-t-il.

Foutue fierté mal placée.

– Idiot. Lança Naruto, le regard moqueur.

Les obsidiennes de Sasuke se plissèrent également.

– Baka.

– Teme!

– Dobe!

– Enfoiré!

– Abrutiumphh"

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut étouffé par une masse étrange. C'était mou et doux. Un coussin, reconnut-il. En se dégageant de là, il constata que le blond pouffait. Il se moquait de lui, cet idiot! Que vengeance se fasse, il n'allait pas rester ainsi à se faire ridiculiser. Capturant le coussin d'une main et le bras de Naruto de l'autre, Sasuke le tira à lui pour mieux l'immobiliser.

Il grimpa sur son ventre et plaqua l'oreiller sur le visage du blond. Naruto gesticulait, ses mains venant s'agripper aux épaules du brun pour se libérer tandis que ses jambes repoussaient la couverture parterre à coups de pied dans le vide.

Naruto arrêta brusquement tout mouvement, avant de lâcher ses épaules pour descendre plus bas sur le ventre de Sasuke et… se mettre à le chatouiller. Le brun desserra immédiatement sa prise sur le coussin qui étouffait le blondinet, et rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Personne ne le savait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais Sasuke Uchiha était une personne chatouilleuse. Très chatouilleuse.

« Tricheur! »

Ce que Naruto découvrit ce jour là.

S'en suivit une bataille de chatouilles, les deux gamins se balançaient tous les oreillers que Sasuke avait, et il en avait une bonne réserve. Ils coururent dans tous les sens, et épuisés, ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur le lit double, côte à côte. Leurs épaules se frôlaient légèrement alors que le silence reprenait ses droits après un dernier soupir. Sasuke observa Naruto du coin de l'œil, notant ses joues rougies par l'effort et ses yeux désormais fermés.

Il y avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sans qu'il n'ose vraiment la poser. Après quelques instants de réflexion – c'est-à-dire… trois secondes –, Sasuke décida qu'au point où il en était, les politesses pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu.

"T'as pas de nom, alors?

Il vit les paupières de Naruto se relever très lentement. Puis son visage se tourna vers le sien.

– Je ne sais pas. Chuchota-t-il, le regard incertain.

– Oh."

Oui, « Oh ». Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à part « Oh. ».

"Et toi?

– Quoi moi?

– Ton nom.

Sasuke sourit.

– Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

Naruto soupira de soulagement en voyant passer son poursuivant devant la vitrine. Celui-là ne l'avait même pas vu entrer ici. Le son d'une page tournante attira son attention sur Sasuke qui lisait, comme à son habitude. Il repensa au déjeuner de la veille. Le brun l'avait invité à manger d'une manière peu commune, sa demande se résumant à un simple « C'est quoi ton plat préféré? ».

Cette question l'avait sortit de sa contemplation du tableau immense trônant sur le mur du couloir. Il ne fut pas hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Ainsi, Naruto s'était fait le plaisir de faire découvrir à Sasuke les bienfaits des ramens, ponctué par des « Tu connais pas les ramens? Mais t'es un inculte? » ou des « C'est moi ou ton chef cuisinier il te regarde bizarrement? On dirait qu'il bave. » ou encore des « Erk! C'est quoi cette langue! Elle doit faire au moins trois mètre de long! ».

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il riait bêtement tout seul alors que Sasuke avait levé son sourcil. Il y avait quoi de si drôle, d'un seul coup?

"Dis-moi Naruto… Commença le brun en reposant son livre sur la table. Il prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud puis continua: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– Quoi?

– Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu cours pour venir ici? Pourquoi ils te poursuivent tous?

Le blond resta silencieux quelques instant, avant d'y répondre.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose que tu pourrais comprendre. Surtout toi.

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils.

– Pardon? Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas comprendre?

Sa fierté était touchée.

– Parce que nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde.

– Et dans quel monde vis-tu?

Il n'allait pas laisser passer cela.

– Dans un monde pas joli à voir. Souffla le blond, le regard perdu sur la rue où des passants marchaient d'un pas rapide.

– Dis-moi.

Le regard azur revînt sur les deux billes onyx qui le fixaient, déterminés à savoir. Naruto fronça également ses sourcils. Il semblait agacé.

– Pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

– Parce que. Dis-moi.

– T'es vraiment têtu, toi.

Sasuke sourit. Il avait gagné.

– Je sais."

Naruto soupira, se fichant une main dans les cheveux comme pour les coiffer. Peine perdue, ses épis repartaient immanquablement dans tous les sens. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de ce genre de chose, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire tout un discours sur « ça ». Il fit au plus court.

"Je vis dans un monde où il faut savoir voler.

– … Voler dans quel sens?

– Dans le genre avec de la nourriture et un vieux collé aux fesses."

Sasuke n'y répondit rien, se contentant d'un sourcil levé, comme habituellement. Seulement, Naruto prit son étonnement pour du mépris, étant tellement habitué à en recevoir. Il eut un regard mauvais.

"C'est bien pour ça que tu peux pas comprendre. T'es riche, toi. T'as pas besoin de ça pour vivre, t'as pas ces problèmes là, avec tout l'argent que vous devez jeter par les fenêtres. 'Suffit de voir ta maison pour le voir. Tss… Rien que des gosses de riches! Marmonna Naruto alors que sa main droite venait se positionner sous son menton, un coude sur la table.

Il jaugea le brun du coin de l'œil avant de lui lancer un « C'est le moment de te foutre de ma gueule, là. ».

"Pourquoi? Interrogea Sasuke, complètement perdu par l'attitude du blond. Il ne le suivait plus.

– Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche! S'emporta alors le blond. Les riches se moquent ses pauvres et de tous ce qui n'est pas comme eux! Mais t'as rien dans le crâne ou quoi?

– Pourquoi je me moquerai de toi?" Redemanda l'Uchiha, s'obligeant à ignorer la dernière remarque du blond.

Naruto le regarda, exaspéré par des questions aussi enfantines. Mais que lui avait-on apprit à celui-là, à part lire des bouquins énormes et boire du chocolat chaud?

"T'es bizarre toi. Dit-il, regardant Sasuke comme s'il venait d'un monde parallèle.

– C'est toi qui es bizarre!

– Idiot!

– Dobe!

– Temeeee!" Cria Naruto en posant ses deux mains sur la table.

Les deux enfants se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes puis se détournèrent en même temps dans un « Humpf » commun et en croisant leurs bras d'agacement. Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux un instant après pour épier le blond du coin de l'œil, mais lorsqu'il reposa son regard face à lui, Naruto avait disparu. Encore.

Sasuke soupira.

Il y avait encore un long chemin devant lui pour comprendre cet idiot de blond.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent encore, alors que Naruto et Sasuke ne s'adressaient plus la parole comme lors de leur première rencontre. Sauf que là, ils boudaient. Naruto continuait certes de revenir chaque jour, mais autant dire qu'entre eux, c'était l'ère glaciaire.

Retour à la case départ, se disait Sasuke.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient eu leur première conversation et le brun voulait toujours en savoir plus, découvrir tout les mystères du blond. Sauf que Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour réengager la discussion. Il fallait dire que Naruto avait l'air quand même assez rancunier, aussi.

Chaque jour, il devait faire face à une ignorance totale du blondinet comme s'il n'existait pas, ou bien se prendre des regards mauvais et lourds de sens, du genre « C'est de ta faute tout ça. ».

Mais non. Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Il n'avait fait que poser une question, lui! C'était cet idiot de blond qui s'était énervé tout seul, d'abord!

Rah! Non! Ce n'était pas en pensant comme ça qu'il allait trouver une solution!

Sasuke soupira fortement. Il n'arrivait décidemment plus à se concentrer ces derniers temps. Tout ça à cause de ce Naruto! Il but son chocolat chaud sans en apprécier la saveur tout en fixant le blond toujours face à lui. Ce dernier avait le regard rivé sur la route, observant les passant d'un air absent.

Le brun repensa à leur dernière conversation. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi il devait se moquer du blond, et n'avait pas osé demander à son frère. Cette pensée l'énerva. C'était insupportable de ne pas comprendre. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait tout savoir de lui. Et il allait le savoir.

Quitte à forcer un peu les choses.

La soirée même, Sasuke passa la majeure partie de la nuit à concocter un plan. Du haut de ses dix ans, Sasuke n'allait pas aller bien loin avec un plan d'action pareil, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à Naruto. Mais Sasuke étant un Uchiha, il se dit qu'il saurait s'y faire et puis il savait s'adapter lorsqu'il s'agissait d'improvisation. Il verrait bien le moment venu.

Ce fut alors sur cette bonne conclusion que l'héritier éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, partant aux pays des songes.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? »

La voix résonna dans le couloir vide. Le sourire vainqueur de Sasuke donna envie à Naruto de le lui faire manger. Il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à voir la tronche d'un gosse de riche. Il n'était pas d'humeur tout court, aujourd'hui. Ses « petites affaires », comme aimaient le répéter ses amis, marchaient assez mal et il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se dégoter des commerçants qui ne connaissaient pas son visage. Alors voir de bon matin ce Teme dans le coin qui en plus, avait l'air d'avoir trouvé son adresse…

Sasuke ne perdit point son rictus, même devant la mine sombre et presque sauvage qu'affichait le blond. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'un gamin de son âge. La voix menaçante de Naruto le sortit de ses pensées, parfaitement agacée alors qu'il entendait un « Quoi? » sèchement craché.

Le brun se contenta d'entrer sans un mot, détaillant la pièce d'un regard curieux. C'était donc là qu'habitait Naruto. Un ancien hôtel abandonné. Et il ne semblait pas être seul, car quelques têtes s'étaient montrées lorsque le blond avait crié. Des murmures et des chuchotements s'élevaient alors que Sasuke observait l'entrée avec attention.

C'était un endroit assez petit en comparaison avec sa maison et le lieu n'était pas aussi luxueux. Mais c'était… Mignon. C'était mignon et plutôt accueillant. C'était pourtant un hôtel miteux, le parquet et les escaliers grinçaient d'une manière peu supportable et les portes émettaient un bruit de crissement sinistre. La poussière s'amassait par peluche dans les coins, ce qui n'était pas tellement étonnant en soi. Un endroit où seuls des enfants d'une dizaine d'années tout juste vivaient, ne pouvait pas être propre. C'était impossible. (Ou il ne s'appelait plus Sasuke Uchiha.) Il y en avait même qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, remarqua-t-il.

De son côté, Naruto était perdu. Il était de mauvaise humeur et complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait cet idiot ici, dans cet endroit clairement pas pour lui et son argent. Les bras croisés sur son torse, le blondinet fronça ses sourcils. Et en plus, il se permettait de rentrer comme chez lui… Non mais pour qui se prenait-il?

"Comment tu as su?

Il vit le brun se tourner légèrement vers lui alors que son petit sourire ne le quittait pas.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu habitais ici. Répondit-il.

– …

– C'est plutôt mignon.

– Te fous pas de moi.

– Je ne me moque pas de toi. Assura alors l'Uchiha en perdant son sourire.

Naruto soupira. Il avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Faîtes qu'il se réveille. Vite.

– Suis-moi." Dit-il.

Sur ces mots, le blond commença à monter les escaliers tandis que Sasuke le suivait derrière lui. Arrivé devant une porte, au deuxième étage, Naruto l'ouvrit en la faisant grincer lourdement. Il fit entrer le brun puis alla se poser devant la fenêtre. Sasuke s'installa sur le lit et le silence prit place. Chacun s'observait minutieusement avant que Naruto ne le brise:

"Tu m'expliques maintenant ce que tu fais là?

– Qui sont-ils? Demanda le brun en jetant un coup d'œil aux curieux enfants les épiant de l'autre côté de la porte entr'ouverte.

– Arrête de me répondre à côté de la plaque. Puis voyant que Sasuke regardait toujours la porte, Naruto consentit à lui répondre: Ils sont comme moi. Les obsidiennes se tournèrent vers lui. Des orphelins.

– Tu t'occupes d'eux?

– Oui. Maintenant, à toi de me répondre. Murmura Naruto.

– Tu veux savoir quoi?

– Ce que tu fais là."

Ce que Sasuke faisait là? Bonne question. Il aurait bien aimé savoir lui-même. Sauf qu'il n'en savait absolument rien. Il se souvenait juste d'être passé à l'orphelinat de la ville pour y demander s'ils connaissaient un blond du nom de Naruto. Oh oui, ils le connaissaient. Et bien, même. C'était le « petit vaurien qui s'était enfui il y avait un ou deux ans, et qui vivaient maintenant ils ne savaient où ». Des jeunes orphelins l'avaient alors renseigné sur l'hôtel squatté par une dizaine d'enfants sans parents. Et maintenant il y était.

Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait tout cela au lieu d'aller tranquillement au Corbeau.

"Apprends-moi. Fut tout ce qu'il trouva sur le moment.

– Hein?

– Apprends-moi à voler."

Naruto le regarda, surpris et un sourcil haussé, puis éclata de rire littéralement écroulé parterre.

« Mouhahaha… Toi, _voler_? Hahaha! Ah, t'es drôle, toi! »

Le blond continua de s'esclaffer jusqu'à ce qu'une main se plaque contre sa bouche. Etonné, il plongea dans les obsidiennes et la détermination qu'il y lu le fit se calmer immédiatement.

« Je suis sérieux. Tonna la voix de Sasuke. »

Il prononça ces paroles avec une lenteur toute calculée, accentuant le dernier mot en même temps qu'il pressait plus fort sa main sur les lèvres du blond. Comme hypnotisé, Naruto acquiesça en hochant de la tête. Il remarque le fin sourire illuminé sur le visage de Sasuke qui lui prouvait qu'il était surpuissant voyons, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et que même sans argent, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ainsi débuta l'étroite relation entre Naruto et Sasuke, un dimanche après-midi, sous le soleil de Juin.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

Naruto se maudit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter _ça_? Mais pourquoi, dîtes lui, _pourquoi_ il avait dit oui? Qu'on lui rappelle la mauvaise raison qui l'avait forcé à céder! Ah oui… Ses yeux. Ces yeux capables de lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Comme par exemple accepter _ça_.

Naruto se maudit.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il allait devenir professeur de vol et d'escroquerie, il aurait bien rit. Et d'ailleurs! Il _avait_ rit! Il avait rit, lorsque l'autre idiot le lui avait demandé!

Il allait devenir fou.

Sasuke allait le rendre fou.

Et le pire, c'était que ledit Sasuke, avec son foutu sourire satisfait, lui avait arraché la foutue promesse de la faire. Naruto tenait toujours ses promesses.

Foutus principes.

Ce fut donc sur un soupir monstrueusement lourd que le blond quitta l'hôtel abandonné pour aller rejoindre le Corbeau, leur point d'avant post. Parvenu à sa table, il remarqua que Sasuke était déjà arrivé, toujours un bouquin à la main. Il fit la grimace. Il y avait quoi de si bien dans cette tonne de papier? Enfin… Il ne se posa pas plus de question et rejoignit son « élève pour leur premier cours.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

C'était la première fois que Sasuke voyait à quoi ressemblait un marché. Il se souvenait avoir entendu sa mère y aller parfois, mais jamais il n'avait eut l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds. Et c'était assez impressionnant. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tôt.

Le brun observa avec un petit sourire toutes les personnes qui se baladaient leur sac à la main, analysant la marchandise d'un œil critique ou curieux. L'odeur enivrante des fruits titilla les narines de Sasuke qui élargit son sourire en apercevant Naruto venir vers lui.

"Vu que tu es débutant, on va commencer avec un endroit ouvert. Ce sera plus simple pour fuir au cas où.

– Hum… On vole quoi, au juste? Demanda Sasuke balayant du regard les étalages.

– Ce que tu veux. Répondit le blondinet en haussant les épaules. Le mieux c'est de prendre les choses que tu peux facilement cacher dans la manche de ton pull.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de venir avec un pull?

– Oui, regarde, viens suis-moi."

Naruto prit la main pâle du brun pour le tirer un peu en avant. Ils marchèrent un peu le long des fruits, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne s'arrête pour tendre à Sasuke une tomate. Bien mûre et rouge, comme il les aimait.

"Tu vois? Comme ça.

Le brun sourit, admiratif.

– Je ne t'ai même pas vu faire.

– Bah oui, baka. C'est le but! Naruto se rapprocha de son oreille après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à droite à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutait. Il chuchota doucement: Le secret, c'est d'avoir l'air normal. Tu marches tranquillement et si ta tête reste naturelle, 'ya personne qui va se méfier de toi. Après tu dois chopper le fruit sans hésiter. Il se recula, le sourire complice. Okay?

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Et ça fait quoi si t'es pas naturel? Questionna-t-il tout en mordant dans sa tomate.

– Ben ça fait que t'as la tête d'un voleur et on te voit venir à des kilomètres. Bon, on essaye? Là, en passant devant les oranges.

– Tu aimes les oranges? Sasuke fit la grimace. Il n'aimait visiblement pas cela. Trop sucré pour lui.

– Tu n'aimes pas parce que tu n'as aucun goût. Là, le monsieur va se retourner."

_Leçon n°1: Apprendre à être normal._

Le blond accéléra le pas tandis que Sasuke se concentrait pour avoir l'air naturel. .rel.

"Soit moins crispé! On dirait que t'es constipé. Lui chuchota Naruto en lui lançant un coup de coude. Voilà, comme ça. Fais comme quand tu me regardais l'air de rien de derrière ton livre. Non, ne rougis pas!"

Naruto reçut un regard meurtrier qu'il ignora superbement.

« Maintenant. »

La petite main se Sasuke agrippa l'orange, les deux enfants passant tranquillement avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin. Le blondinet sourit à pleines dents en se retournant sur son disciple.

"Alors, facile? Lança-t-il alors qu'il prenait l'orange tendue par la main du brun.

– Plutôt.

– On passe aux exercices, alors. Pour bien réussir à te faire oublier il faut t'entraîner un minimum."

La matinée se déroula lentement, Naruto et Sasuke toujours main dans la main se promenaient le long des étalages, volant de temps en temps sans attirer l'œil aiguisé des commerçants.

Sauf peut-être un.

Un vieil homme s'avançait vers les deux enfants et s'apprêtait à leur poser quelques petites questions. Il marchait vivement d'un pas si lourd que Naruto ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil sur les côtés pour repérer les sorties de secours puis il se retourna légèrement sur son acolyte.

"Sasuke.

– Oui?

– On est repéré."

Le regard surprit de Sasuke se mua aussitôt en un gouffre sans émotion alors qu'il hochait de la tête silencieusement, attendant les instructions. Il remarqua ensuite un sourire malicieux fleurir sur les lèvres du blondinet.

_Leçon n°2: Apprendre à courir._

Sur ces paroles, Naruto tira fortement le bras de Sasuke pour l'entraîner à travers les étalages tandis que la main du commerçant se refermait dans le vide au lieu d'attraper l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier éclata de rire lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir la mine stupéfaite de l'homme sous le regard attendrit de Naruto.

Ce garçon…

Il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais au fond.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Naruto emmena Sasuke dans le quartier le plus animé de la ville. Très rapidement, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent devant une vitrine où posaient quelques mannequins vêtus des plus beaux habits du magasin. Des pancartes s'entassaient çà et là, collées aux vitres et exposant chacune des annonces toutes aussi alléchantes.

« -30% ! » y lut Sasuke sur l'une d'elle. Il se souvenait que sa mère lui avait dit que ça s'appelait « les Soldes ».

Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée, suivit de près par le brun qui se figea devant la porte. Son regard s'agrandit doucement et inconsciemment, Sasuke eut un brusque geste de recul.

Ça… Ça _grouillait_ de monde là-dedans.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Un autre. Vite, vite, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite. Il n'allait tout de même pas entrer là-dedans. Soyons bien clair, Uchiha Sasuke ne poserait pas un seul de ses petons dans cette cage à fourmis! Ça jamais!

Et puis… il avait bien envie d'un chocolat chaud. Et… oh, s'il allait au Corbeau? Oui, bonne idée, il lirait bien un peu, aussi. Oui, oui, il allait faire ça. Bonne idée. Il dirait même, superbe idée. Seulement, un certain blond qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accord avec cette décision, lui attrapa le poignet et le força à s'approcher de l'entrée.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Baka? Dépêche-toi de venir!

Un gémissement pathétique sortit de la bouche de Sasuke.

– On… On doit vraiment aller _là-dedans_?

– Bah oui, plus il y a de monde, et mieux c'est! Aller viens!"

Et Naruto le tira dans l'antre bruyant, ignorant l'espèce de geignement ressemblant fortement à un « Nooooooon » qui raisonna derrière lui.

* * *

Sasuke allait mourir.

Oh oui, il le sentait, il allait mourir. Et maudit soit cet imbécile de Naruto qui l'avait laissé seul avec ces trois… ces trois… Furies! Ces espèces de folles qui s'extasiaient sur lui parce qu'il était trop « kawaiiiiiii » et que sa bouille était « trop craquaaaaante! ».

Une main lui tira les cheveux, des ongles se plantant douloureusement sur son cuir chevelu… Enfin, la main passait juste dans ses mèches brunes en vue de les caresser plus qu'autre chose, mais c'était tout comme.

« Hiii! Qu'ils sont doux! Les filles! Touchez-moi ça! »

Sasuke élargit son regard alors qu'il voyait trois mains s'avancer devant lui comme dans les films d'horreur qu'il regardait avec son grand-frère, parfois. Il voyait les trois mains aux ongles affreusement longs s'approcher de lui avec une vitesse à la fois trop rapide et trop lente, vous savez, avec l'espèce de musique stressante en fond. Celle qui s'accélère à mesure que la tension monte!

Il voyait ces mains toutes proches de son visage et prêtes à lui arracher ses cheveux! Non, ses cheveux… Ses précieuses mèches noires! Sasuke ferma fortement ses yeux, rentrant sa tête dans les épaules, tandis que son esprit appelait quelqu'un à l'aide, n'importe qui, pourvu que ses cheveux soient saufs!

Et Dieu soit béni, son vœux avait été exhaussé. Mais à quel prix?

Au lieu de passer leurs mains effrayantes dans la chevelure sombre de Sasuke, les femmes commencèrent à lui tirer les joues, pinçant et secouant de droite à gauche.

« Oooh! Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont belles ces joues! Ça me donne envie de les manger! »

Oh Seigneur.

Et alors que le pauvre brun essayait de se retourner vers la sortie pour s'enfuir à toute jambe, il vit Naruto devant lui, la mine surprise. Il remarqua surtout son sourire moqueur et cette envie inscrite au fond de ses yeux: Celle de se foutre allègrement de lui.

Non, Sasuke n'allait pas mourir… Il _voulait_ mourir.

Que Kami-sama lui vienne en aide. Tuez-le.

* * *

De son côté, Naruto remarqua que Sasuke ne le suivait plus cinq minutes après être entré.

_L'idiot_, pensa-t-il. _Comment peut-on se perdre dans un magasin si petit?_

Il se mit alors à la recherche de son ami disparu, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le retrouva face à trois jeunes femmes aussi étranges que l'était le chef cuisinier de Sasuke. L'une d'entre elle avait même les cheveux roses… Eurk.

_Quelle horreur…_

Le blondinet faillit s'étouffer avec son propre rire en voyant le regard suppliant que lui envoya Sasuke, puis il partit tout de même sauver la pauvre proie des griffes manucurées des fo… femmes.

Et sous les protestations de ces dernières, Naruto tira son ami hors du magasin, et ce fut donc sous les insultes ô combien élogieuses d'un certain brun énervé qu'ils se mirent à chercher une autre boutique moins bondée et plus calme.

"Hé calme-toi, princesse. Elles n'allaient pas te manger, quand même!

– Quoi? Tu te moques de moi? Ces folles étaient prêtes à me dévorer! Je les ai entendues le dire! Elles allaient me manger, je te dis! S'égosilla le petit brun en réponse. C'est de ta faute en plus!

Naruto fronça ses sourcils en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du chemin pour se retourner sur le visage accusateur de Sasuke.

– Comment ça, c'est de ma faute? C'est toi qui t'es perdu tout seul!

– C'est toi qui m'a laissé tout seul!"

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, et remarqua le léger tremblement de la main du brun qui essayait vainement de le dissimuler. Un sourire tendre étira doucement ses lèvres tandis qu'il tirait le bras de Sasuke pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras, posant maladroitement une main dans le dos. L'autre partit caresser les doux épis de ce dernier.

"Aller, aller, chuchota-t-il calmement, basculant de droite à gauche comme pour bercer un enfant. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur.

– Je n'ai pas eu peur! Aboya Sasuke tout en refermant ses doigts sur le pull rayé du blond. Et arrête de rire, idiot!

– Mais oui, mais oui, aller viens. Je vais t'apprendre à faire les soldes sans payer un seul centime. Déclara alors Naruto, souriant à pleines dents.

– Peuh. Ne me parle plus jamais de soldes."

* * *

Deux gamins se tenant par la main couraient à en perdre haleine. Ils bousculaient les passants sans même s'arrêter auprès d'eux pour ramasser les courses tombées. Ils ne s'excusèrent même pas lorsqu'ils percutèrent une femme âgée, ignorant royalement ses protestations et ses morales ennuyeusement longues sur les jeunes de nos jours.

Non pas qu'ils n'avaient aucun respect pour les personnes d'un certain âge, loin de là! Mais voilà: Il y avait une armoire à glace à leur trousse et ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter au risque de se faire attraper.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'avoir semé l'espèce de gorille à leurs fesses, Naruto se retourna furieux sur Sasuke et cria sans reprendre son souffle:

"Mais pourquoi t'es allé dire à la vendeuse qu'il n'y avait pas quatre mais cinq vêtements?

Le brun se braqua vivement, fronçant ses sourcils fins.

– Parce qu'elle est tellement nouille qu'elle ne sait pas compter! Il y avait cinq vêtements!

– Mais c'est toi la nouille! J'avais fait _exprès_ de cacher le pull pour qu'elle me donne la carte des quatre articles!

Sasuke leva son sourcil droit.

– Hein?

Il ne suivait plus vraiment le blond, là. Naruto soupira lourdement en voyant que son ami n'avait de toute évidence rien compris à ce qu'il racontait. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de devenir son professeur, déjà?

– Je te dis… Quand tu vas dans la cabine d'essayage, tu caches un vêtement sous un autre et tu demandes à la vendeuse…

– La nouille. Rectifia Sasuke en croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine.

– Oui, oui… Tu demandes à la ven- à la nouille une carte. Par exemple j'avais prit cinq habits, je cache le pull et la madame me donne une carte avec le quatre dessus. Okay?

– Hn.

– Donc, reprit Naruto, dans la cabine, je mets le pull sur moi et je ressors avec les quatre vêtements. Et puis voilà, ni vu ni connu, je marche un peu dans le magasin pour faire semblant et je ressors, personne ne voit rien. T'as compris, maintenant?

– C'est plutôt tordu.

– Biiien!" S'exclama le blond, faisant comme si la remarque de Sasuke ne lui était pas destinée. Il n'y pouvait rien si son propre mentor avait l'esprit aussi tordu pour monter des combines pareilles.

Sur ces paroles, Naruto reprit la main chaude de Sasuke pour le guider jusqu'à une autre boutique où ils pourront mettre en pratique la leçon durement expliquée du blond.

* * *

Deux gamins se tenant par la main couraient à en perdre haleine… Encore. Ils bousculaient les passants sans même s'arrêter auprès d'eux pour les aider à ramasser leurs courses tombées. Ils ne s'excusèrent même pas lorsqu'ils percutèrent pour la seconde fois de la journée la vieille femme et que celle-ci recommençait avec ses leçons de morales soporifiques que personne n'écoutait.

Non pas qu'ils n'avaient aucun respect pour les personnes âgées, c'était presque ça, hein, ils les aimaient bien, les vieux étaient d'une manière générale plutôt calmes et pas trop méchants. Mais voilà: il y avait une furie à leur trousse et ils ne pouvaient même pas ne serait-ce que songer à s'arrêter sous peine de passer le pire moment de leur vie.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'avoir semé le monstre incarné qu'était la caissière blonde, Naruto se retourna une seconde fois sur Sasuke pour lui crier dessus sans reprendre son souffle:

"Je t'avais dit d'agrandir le trou pour enlever le machin accroché!

Le brun qui avait la respiration haletante et les mains sur ses genoux se releva immédiatement et cria lui aussi, en brandissant fièrement ledit « machin accroché ».

– Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait!

Naruto se frappa le front d'une main.

– Je ne te parlais pas du cintre mais de l'antivol, Baka!

– Hein? C'est quoi ça?

Naruto était désespéré.

– Mais t'es jamais allé dans un magasin ou quoi?

– Si! Répondit aussitôt le brun. Mais sous le regard insistant du blondinet, Sasuke consentit à nuancer un peu sa réponse. Deux fois… Ou trois."

Bon d'accord, il avait mentit, il n'était entré qu'une seule fois dans ce genre d'endroit, et puis c'était avec sa mère, lui n'avait fait que la suivre en lui tenant la main. Forcément qu'il ne connaissait rien à ces choses là! Mais un Uchiha avait de la fierté, et Sasuke n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde que si Naruto n'était pas là, il aurait été perdu à l'heure qu'il était. Sans doute fini dans une casserole ou dans un four rose en train de mijoter à feu doux.

Avant de reprendre le chemin à la recherche d'un autre magasin en soldes, le blond avertit Sasuke: si jamais en ressortant ils faisaient sonner les alarmes, il fallait les laisser le fouiller et rester le plus naturel possible. Et même, si possible faire une tête de perdu, l'air de se dire « Ohlàlà mais que se passe-t-il? » et avec un regard parfaitement innocent.

_Il ne faut jamais oublier la leçon n°1. _Avait-il dit.

"Et puis de toute façon, pendant les soldes, les portes elles font toujours n'importe quoi. Ça sonne même quand y'a rien et des fois, ils te laissent passer sans même vérifier. Oh, et une dernière chose. Tu dois sourire à la vendeuse.

– Ah non! Pas question!

– Sasuke. Fais-moi le plus beau sourire de ta vie. Menaça alors Naruto.

Le brun lui renvoya un sourire ironique.

– Sinon quoi? Tenta-t-il.

Le même sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Avec une pointe… de sadisme? Sasuke sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa tempe alors qu'il entendait avec horreur les paroles du blondinet:

– Sinon je peux toujours aller chercher les trois mesdames _si gentilles_ de tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont encore là!

Naruto pouffa de la mine effarée qu'affichait le brun, et le regard plein de promesses meurtrières ne fit que redoubler son fou rire.

– Tu n'oserais pas.

– Ah, tu crois? Questionna Naruto, penchant _innocemment_ sa tête sur le côté, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Non, Sasuke ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce qu'il disait. Naruto en était parfaitement capable.

– Alors vas-tu enfin écouter ton professeur?"

Naruto ne perçut qu'un « oui » minuscule entremêlé dans d'interminables marmonnements de son élève, mais s'en contenta et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'appelleras « Maître ».

– Tu rêves. Rétorqua aussitôt Sasuke, plongeant dans les deux océans aussi doux que dangereux.

Il vit ensuite le blondinet regarder derrière lui puis agiter la main comme pour interpeller quelqu'un:

– Mais… Oh! Que vois-je! Ne serait-ce pas madame aux cheveux roses, là-bas?

Naruto se délecta de la réaction de son ami, le voyant écarquiller les yeux et n'osant même pas se retourner pour vérifier la véracité de ses propos. Le blondinet continua alors:

– Youhoooouu! Par ici, Madaameerghh!"

Sasuke, sortit de sa torpeur, avait dans un élan de panique attrapé le cou de Naruto pour l'étrangler et surtout le faire taire.

"D'accord, d'accord! Je t'appelle comme tu veux mais tais-toi! _Tais-toi!_

Le blondinet ricana un instant en prenant le poignet de Sasuke pour desserrer sa prise et chuchota à ce dernier comment il devait l'appeler.

– M… Maî… Non, c'est pas possible.

Mécontent, Naruto recommença à appeler derrière Sasuke.

– C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y arrive! Maî… tre."

Le blond éclata de rire alors que les joues de Sasuke se teintèrent violemment de rouge. Foi d'Uchiha, un jour, il se vengerait!

Naruto, lui, trouvait que les regards-à-vous-glacer-le-sang de Sasuske étaient très amusants, et le taquiner allait sans aucun doute devenir son temps passe-temps favori. Il lui pinça la joue gauche comme l'avait fait la chère jeune femme à cheveux roses, puis ils reprirent leur chemin, le blondinet les guidant jusqu'à un banc pas loin des boutiques.

_Leçon n°3: Apprendre à sourire._

« Bon alors, fais-moi un sourire. Commença Naruto. »

Le sourcil haussé, le brun se concentra pour relever les coins de sa bouche, et… on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était… une réussite. Hum… L'espèce de _chose_ était tellement… tellement forcée. Naruto préféra détourner son regard.

Il n'osa jeter un coup d'œil que quelque secondes plus tard pour tomber sur un Sasuke visiblement contrarié et… boudeur? Le blondinet sourit. Il le trouvait mignon, comme cela.

"Hum… Si tu veux, je peux essayer de te chatouiller pour t'aider. Proposa-t-il.

– Non.

– Bon, alors approche."

Naruto passa alors plus d'une heure à montrer à son élève comment se mettre les vendeuses dans la poche avec un terrible sourire « trop kawaiiii ». Et il fallait le dire, il était un super professeur, pensa-t-il, fier en regardant son œuvre qu'était le Sasuke souriant face à lui. Oui, le sourire du brunet était incroyablement beau. Il n'en doutait pas, plus tard, ce gamin ferait tourner plus d'une tête.

Naruto savoura silencieusement sa victoire alors que tous deux se dirigeaient vers un énième magasin encore ouvert.

Oh oui, leur duo était parfait sur ce coup-ci. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit blondinet aux yeux profondément bleus et un petit brun aux yeux intensément noirs? Tous les deux avec leurs plus beaux sourires et un air tellement innocents! Oh, qui pourrait y résister?

Personne, bien sûr.

Une lueur sadique passa dans les prunelles de Naruto. Ils allaient aller loin, tous les deux.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

Aller loin, aller loin… Tu parles! Ne vendez jamais la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, hein, bah il n'était pas prêt de recommencer!

Naruto pestait mentalement tandis qu'il était en train – devinez quoi? – de courir. Et avec qui à votre avis? Bravo, vous venez de gagner un voyage d'une semaine aux Caraïbes!

Peuh.

Qui d'autre que cet imbécile de première? Il gagnait parmi tous les idiots peuplant cette Terre, il les devançait, et de loin! Qu'on lui réserve le piédestal pour ce poste, à ce petit bâtard arrogant qui se croyait tout permis! Il lui allait parfaitement!

Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi, eh bien il allait le dire, pourquoi! Cet abruti avait cru bon de garder l'antivol dans sa poche au lieu de le perdre quelque part dans les rayons et de ressortir!

Résultats des courses?

Ils étaient là, à courir comme des malades. Encore.

"Ridicule! Cracha-t-il encore.

Cela lui valut un sourire satisfait auquel il répondit puérilement, c'est-à-dire en tirant la langue.

– Che. Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi. Crétin." Rétorqua Sasuke sur le même ton.

Non, on ne se moquait pas d'un Uchiha. Cela, Naruto l'avait vite compris. Les deux enfants continuèrent à courir dans les rues, ne se doutant pas que non loin de là, une silhouette les regardait fixement. Et peut-être qu'en regardant d'un peu plus près, pouvions-nous déceler au travers de la pénombre un fin sourire amusé.

Une pointe de tristesse transparaissant cependant dans ce sourire.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

Le temps passa, un peu trop vite pour les deux enfants qui apprenaient doucement à se connaître. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles, même lorsque le petit brun était à l'école, Naruto venait très régulièrement le chercher le soir. Sasuke se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'il avait vu le blond à l'entrée de l'établissement, se cachant à moitié derrière une voiture. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu parce que Sasuke était parti en voyage scolaire, et ce dernier avait eut la surprise de voir son ami aux portes de son école. Naruto ne l'aurait jamais avoué clairement, et sa fierté lui interdisait formellement de le faire, mais il avait dû admettre que le brun lui avait manqué. Beaucoup.

Depuis, venir chercher Sasuke à la fin des cours était devenu une habitude. Petite routine qui dura près de deux ans.

Itachi n'avait jamais vu d'un très bon œil l'amitié qu'entretenaient son petit frère et le blond. Il y avait bien des raisons, mais s'il y en avait bien une, c'était la possessivité de l'aîné Uchiha. Après tout, c'était SON petit frère, et SON petit frère le délaissait de plus en plus! Certes, Sasuke continuait de lui raconter sa journée le soir, mais maintenant, son monologue habituel tenait plus du « Naruto il a fait ci, Naruto il a fait ça, avec Naruto on a fait... Naruto, Naruto... Naruto! ». Rien que du Naruto et maintenant, ce prénom lui sortait par les yeux! Itachi ne pouvait même plus manger correctement des ramens sans écrabouiller d'abord les petits naruto qu'il y avait dans son bol avec ses baguettes!

Mais en bon Uchiha qu'il était, Itachi ne laissait rien paraître et ne disait rien à son frère à propos de cette amitié un peu trop étrange à son goût. Enfin, jusqu'à _ce jour_.

Ce jour où son petit frère adoré était tombé malade. Cloué au lit avec un rhume carabiné et une toux plus qu'irritante, Sasuke ne cessait de demander à son grand-frère d'aller prévenir Naruto qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir.

Bon Dieu! L'aîné pestait rageusement sur le chemin du Corbeau. Même malade et incapable de bouger, cet idiot de petit frère fou n'avait que ce Naruto à la bouche! Ce fut alors un Itachi ruminant à la Uchiha (c'est-à-dire avec style, classe et élégance) qui poussait la porte du Corbeau pour aller s'installer à la table de son adorable petit frère et attendre de pied ferme son soi-disant ami.

Naruto entra dans le Corbeau d'une manière fracassante, le souffle court et les pommettes teintes d'une petite couleur pourpre.

Son regard azur balaya la salle rapidement, très incertain alors qu'il redoutait le pire. Il avait bien une demi-heure de retard, et le blondinet pressentait qu'il allait se faire passer un savon pour avoir fait attendre son altesse royale: sa Seigneurie Sasuke. Seulement, ce ne fut pas un petit brun attablé au fond de la salle qu'il vit mais plutôt un _grand_ brun. Naruto se demanda brièvement si son ami n'avait pas trop bu trop de lait puis il se ficha un claque mentalement.

Question idiote.

Sasuke n'aimait que le lait au chocolat.

Il détailla alors le plus discrètement possible l'homme assis à la table de Sasuke puis remarqua, en s'approchant de plus près, que le monsieur lui ressemblait étrangement. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes, aussi noirs. Par contre, Sasuke avait des cheveux plus courts, et puis ils avaient l'air plus doux. Et puis ceux là n'avaient pas de reflets bleu nuit comme ceux de Sasuke. Et puis…

"Naruto, n'est-ce pas?

La voix grave et froide sortit le blond de a contemplation, qui sursauta violemment en s'apercevant qu'il était à cinq centimètres du visage du brun. Il était un petit peu trop perdu dans son analyse dirons-nous.

– Euh... Oui, murmura Naruto en s'installant convenablement sur le banc.

– Je suis Itachi, le frère de Sasuke.

– Ah. Euh... et?

– Et il est malade. Il ne pourra pas venir.

– Oh. Il va bien?

– Non, pas du tout. Mon petit frère a de la fièvre, il tousse beaucoup, a le nez qui coule et renifle sans arrêt. Il a attrapé froid parce qu'il est rentré trempé hier."

A ces paroles, Naruto se rappela de la pluie battante qui les avait forcés à quitter le marché en courant, chacun rentrant chez lui. Itachi le sortit encore de ses pensées, plongeant son regard sombre et dur dans les yeux bleus de Naruto.

« Je n'avais rien dit jusqu'à présent parce que Sasuke avait l'air d'aller mieux, mais il est tombé malade par ta faute. Alors je ne veux plus que tu ne l'approches, ne viens plus, ne lui parles plus, ne cherche pas à le revoir, parce que je le saurais et je ne suis pas sûr que tes petits protégés aiment dormir sous les ponts. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Sur cet avertissement, l'aîné Uchiha se leva lentement, payant sa consommation sur la table et partit du Corbeau. Son sourire laissait paraître qu'il avait fait sa bonne action de la journée. Son petit frère allait redevenir l'être adorable qu'il était avant sa rencontre avec ce Naruto.

Pff.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

Sasuke tourna à droite.

Un cul de sac.

_Et merde._

Il avait le souffle court, les cheveux trempés de sueur collant sur son front et une peur indicible au fond de ses pupilles d'encre noir. Le jeune adolescent de seize ans se retourna pour voir s'_il_ était encore là. Ses yeux scrutant frénétiquement chaque recoin de la ruelle, il se rapprocha imperceptiblement du mur derrière lui. Son souffle se calma.

_Il _n'était pas là.

Un soupire traversa ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, le cadet de l'illustre famille Uchiha aurait peur de _lui_? C'était presque pathétique. Presque. Parce qu'avoir peur de... de _lui_, ce n'était pas pathétique. C'était normal. Affreusement normal.

Epiant la rue principale d'un œil méfiant, Sasuke sortit de la ruelle où il s'était caché. Mais alors qu'il reprenait sa route tranquillement, il _l_'entendit. Ce son le pétrifia littéralement. _Il _criait. _Il _criait à s'en fendre la mâchoire. Le brun écarquilla ses yeux noirs en _le_ voyant.

Ses jambes firent aussitôt volte-face pour fuir. Il allait mourir s'il restait là. C'était sûr. Ses pas se faisaient aussi rapides qu'il le pouvait tandis que ses yeux se plissaient, cherchant une issue possible, un échappatoire, n'importe quoi. Soudain, un sourire étira les lèvres du brun, une mine soulagée apparut sur son visage naturellement crispé, et il accéléra encore un peu.

Passant la porte du Corbeau, Sasuke se rua à sa place habituelle depuis bien des années et se ratatina sur le banc exactement comme la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Naruto. Le brun regarda par la baie vitrée, il _le_ regarda passer sans qu'_il_ ne le voie. Il remercia intérieurement Kankuro d'avoir posé une vitre teintée spécialement pour lui, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse voir l'extérieur sans qu'_il_ ne puisse le voir.

Il soupira. C'était fini.

Son fan-club était passé.

Sa vie n'était plus en danger.

« Toujours en train de fuir tes groupies? »

Sasuke se releva en grognant de mécontentement alors qu'il fixait la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Un jeune homme se dressait face à lui, et Sasuke le détailla de haut en bas, comme il avait l'habitude de faire depuis bientôt deux ans.

Il repassa une énième fois dans les cheveux dorés de son vis-à-vis, éternellement en bataille, cheveux qui arrivaient à vaincre toutes les brosses et gels existant sur Terre. Cette chevelure blonde et indisciplinée retombait gracieusement sur une peau délicieusement caramélisée. Sasuke continua son observation, tombant finalement sur ce pourquoi il ne regretterait jamais son choix. Il plongea dans les deux océans les plus profonds qui soient. Combien de fois s'y était-il perdu? Trop, pour son propre bien, mais il en avait fait l'amère expérience quelques années auparavant.

Il se souvenait encore de cette fois-là où Itachi avait essayé de détruire ce à quoi il tenait le plus.

Il se souviendrait toujours de ce sentiment qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il était revenu au Corbeau, après être resté cloué au lit, terrassé par une pauvre fièvre. Il avait attendu toute la journée.

Il avait attendu et Naruto n'était pas venu. Le lendemain non plus.

Et les jours qui suivirent aussi.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée alors que Sasuke n'avait plus de nouvelles de son ami, devenu depuis longtemps son meilleur ami. Itachi qui pensait que son petit frère adoré allait redevenir le même avait vite déchanté. Son frère avait depuis une semaine une lueur indéchiffrable dans son regard. Une lueur qui mélangeait tristesse, inquiétude et manque.

Oui, Naruto manquait beaucoup (énormément) à Sasuke. Et ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il avait des sorties scolaires de plusieurs jours – voire semaines. Ce n'était pas le même manque. Parce que chacun savait toujours où était l'autre. Sasuke savait que Naruto l'attendrait toujours à la sortie de l'école, comme Naruto savait qu'il était la première personne que le brun cherchait du regard en descendant du bus.

Kankuro s'inquiétait beaucoup. Chaque jour, il voyait son plus fidèle client attendre sans rien faire qu'une petite tête blonde se montre, et chaque jour, cela l'énervait un peu plus de voir son air attristé et profondément déçut lorsque ce n'était pas Naruto qui passait la porte du Corbeau. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le gérant du café ne pète un câble et secoue le petit brun comme un prunier pour le faire réagir.

Au lieu de quoi, ce fut sa mère qui apporta la solution au problème.

Mikoto n'était certes pas très présente pour ses enfants, mais il lui suffisait d'entendre leurs voix au téléphone pour savoir s'ils allaient bien ou non. Tout sang Uchiha coulant dans leurs veines, Mikoto restait leur mère et il était impossible pour Sasuke comme pour Itachi de lui mentir sur quoi que ce soit.

Alors lorsqu'elle avait entendu celle de son fils cadet chéri, toute petite, timide et fatiguée, la mère de la famille s'empressa de demander à son mari de retourner à la maison.

Mais malgré tout, Sasuke persistait à vouloir dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas triste de l'absence de son ami, ni que le blond lui manquait un peu (beaucoup). Inquiète, Mikoto n'avait eut cesse de lui demander encore et encore ce qui n'allait pas. Et sans cesse, Sasuke répondait qu'il n'y avait pourtant rien.

Itachi, qui était resté spectateur depuis deux semaines, consentit à lui avouer pourquoi Naruto ne venait plus, un soir où il vit sa mère soupirer pour la centième fois en vingt-quatre heures. Il omit par contre sa menace devant elle. Sa mère était déjà assez furieuse contre lui pour qu'il en rajoute une couche par-dessus. Sasuke, qui avait tout entendu ce jour-là, alors qu'il était sur le chemin des toilettes, s'était empressé de rejoindre l'hôtel abandonné pour plus d'explications. En route, la respiration courte due à sa course effrénée, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt au lieu d'attendre sagement le bon vouloir d'un certain idiot de blond.

Ce fut épuisé que Sasuke atteignit la porte de l'hôtel, les joues rougies par l'effort. Sa main tremblante remonta doucement contre le bois, n'osant pas frapper. Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement. Depuis quand hésitait-il devant cette porte? Trois coups retentirent rapidement. Non, il n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter. Sasuke n'avait jamais hésité lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

« Bonjour Sasuke. Naruto n'est pas là. Il est parti tout à l'heure. » Informa immédiatement l'enfant.

Il était vrai que le cadet Uchiha ne venait ici que pour voir Naruto, même s'il aimait plutôt ses petits protégés. Le jeune orphelin lui demanda alors s'il voulait entrer pour attendre le blond, proposition que Sasuke accepta d'un simple hochement de tête.

Voilà que la nuit tombait, maintenant. Sasuke soupira en regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto, assis sur son lit. La lumière n'était pas allumée, plongeant le brun dans une obscurité éclairée à la seule lueur de la Lune. Le jeune garçon s'allongea en soupirant encore plus fort. Naruto n'était toujours pas rentré. Combien de temps qu'il attendait, allongé sur ce lit simple? Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait.

_Non._ Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il attendait.

Et ces deux semaines avaient un goût d'éternité pour lui.

C'était tellement long, comparé aux deux courtes années qu'il avait passé avec le blond. Sasuke s'endormit dans les draps oranges de Naruto, respirant à plein nez l'odeur propre de ce dernier, se disant avant de clore ses paupières que cette odeur était extrêmement apaisante.

Naruto rentra dans l'hôtel abandonné en soupirant lourdement.

Il fit un rapide tour des chambres pour vérifier si tous les orphelins dont il s'occupait étaient bien au lit, gambadant joyeusement au pays des songes. Refermant doucement la porte des tous petits, Naruto remonta rapidement à l'étage, désireux de tomber dans son petit lit simple et de se perdre dans la douceur des bras de Morphée. C'est-à-dire qu'après la journée plus qu'épuisante qu'il avait vécue, il n'avait plus qu'une envie: fermer les yeux et prier pour ne pas rêver des obsidiennes qui le hantaient depuis maintenant deux semaines. Prières vaines. Chaque nuit, c'était la même chose...

_Deux billes noires._

_Des cheveux charbons._

_Un sourire._

_Un second._

_Une main qui se tend._

_Une autre qui l'attrape._

_Et le noir._

_Complet._

_Le sourire se fend en deux._

_Le regret l'envahit._

_Mais le soulagement le regagne._

_Les enfants sont sains et saufs._

_Puis deux billes noires à nouveau._

_Elles cherchent._

_Elles _le_ cherchent._

_Mais ne trouvent rien._

_Et tout recommence._

_Le regret est encore là._

Tous les jours depuis qu'Itachi l'avait menacé de l'éjecter de l'hôtel abandonné, Naruto s'était contenté de regarder le brun de loin, se cachant derrière une voiture ou dans une ruelle d'en face. Et aujourd'hui aussi, après avoir effectué ses « commissions », pour nourrir les enfants, Naruto était parti voir Sasuke qui n'avait de cesse fusiller la porte d'entrée du regard. Un énième soupir sortit de ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas supporter cette situation encore longtemps. Le blondinet se figea immédiatement en passant le pas de la porte de sa petite chambre.

C'était quoi, au juste, cette masse vraiment étrange qui lui squattait son lit, là?

Il s'approcha doucement, sur la pointe de la pointe des pieds, s'obligeant à être aussi furtif qu'un voleur. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors de méfiance lorsqu'il essayait de reconnaître la... le... truc, qui s'était apparement échoué là. Ledit truc se trouva être un petit brun passablement endormit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Naruto fut surprit de voir Sasuke chez lui, et en fut extrêmement ému. Il était tellement mignon sans son petit air fier.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, le blondinet ne se rendit pas compte que les paupières de Sasuke s'étaient ouvertes, le scrutant, lui aussi. Le silence s'installa doucement, alors que les deux paires d'yeux se fixaient dans les moindres détails. Un silence qui était loin d'être pesant. Non, un silence juste reposant, permettant aux deux enfants de se retrouver après cette séparation forcée.

De toute la soirée, aucun mot ne fut échangé à part le « Itachi a dit qu'il s'excusait » que Sasuke avait prononcé tout bas. Par-là, seul Naruto était en mesure de le faire, mais il fallait aussi comprendre les sous-entendus tapis sous ces paroles:

« Tu me manques, reviens »

Le blond s'était glissé dans l'antre chaud, sous la couverture, se collant à Sasuke par manque de place. Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, partant à deux dans le monde enchanté du rêve, leurs mains étroitement liées.

* * *

_**~ oOoOoOo ~**_

* * *

Sasuke sourit. Depuis ce moment, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, encore plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

"Et toi, toujours en train de fuir tes amis les marchands?

Naruto fronça ses sourcils, visiblement mécontent de la réponse empoisonnée.

– Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Rétorqua-t-il.

– Bien sûr que si, tu le sais très bien aussi.

– Oui, et ma réponse sera toujours non."

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'afficher une moue contrariée.

Depuis combien de temps?

Depuis combien de temps que Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de proposer à Naruto un petit boulot dans l'entreprise de son père, trois fois plus sécurisant que les petits vols à l'étalage? Depuis des mois et des mois, depuis que Naruto avait eu seize ans (âge requis pour embaucher dans la boite nationale de Mr. Uchiha.) Et toujours, Môsieur refusait, se croyant assez fort pour protéger une dizaine de gamins turbulents avec pour seul salaire l'art et la manière de voler.

Saletée de fierté.

Un peu d'aide ne l'aurait pas tué, mais non, parce que blondinet se sentait aussi fort qu'un rocher, avec ses deux bras flageolants. Cependant, Sasuke était en chemin de le convaincre. La réponse qui autrefois était un non catégorique se transformait en « Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt... A ma majorité, peut-être... Si j'ai le temps... Non mais ce serait injuste... »

Très franchement? C'était n'importe quoi.

Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulaient dire ces prétextes.

Trop tôt? Pourquoi trop tôt?

Attendre la majorité? Pourquoi faire? L'entreprise engageait à seize ans, pas à vingt-et-un.

Injuste? Et pour qui? Il allait devenir homme à tout faire. Pas besoin d'études ultra-longues et compliquées pour servir du café et du thé à tout le monde ou faire trois photocopies.

Bref, ses arguments ne tenaient aucunement la route et Sasuke sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer et accepter ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix. Bah oui, un Uchiha désirant quelque chose pouvait devenir ô combien envahissant pour l'obtenir. Et d'une manière générale, il y arrivait toujours. Certes, le jeune brun avait aimé apprendre à voler et les petites aventures qu'ils vivaient au quotidien. Mais après qu'ils se soient faits attraper une fois (d'accord, tout de suite relâchés par la vendeuse qui les trouvaient teeeeellement mignon!), le cadet Uchiha avait pris conscience qu'un jour, cela ne se passerait peut-être pas aussi bien.

Il avait compris que ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

La voix curieuse du blond le sortit de ses pensées:

"Peuh. Qu'est-ce que tu serais devenu sans moi?

– Crétin.

– Oui, moi aussi, je pense que tu aurais fini violé dans une quelconque ruelle par des extraterrestres bavant avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Non, ne me remercie pas continua-t-il, dans une pose théâtrale complètement exagérée, tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Je sais que mes précieux conseils t'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

– Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

– Oui, je sais. Mais plus sérieusement... Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec l'une d'entre-elles? Y'en a certaines qui ne sont pas si moche...Celle avec les cheveux longs et noirs, comme toi. Elle est pas mal, t'en penses quoi, toi?

– Hn.

– Quoi, c'est vrai, tu la trouves jolie?

– Baka.

– Arrête de me traiter d'idiot et dis-moi si tu la trouves à ton goût ou pas! Naruto s'excita sur sa chaise, sautillant comme une puce.

– Il n'y a qu'une personne à mon goût." Eluda le plus calmement du monde Sasuke.

Enfin, ce qu'il disait n'était pas un mensonge. Il y avait bien une personne qui l'intéressait pour dépasser le stade de l'amitié mais cette dite personne était si têtue et bornée qu'elle faisait constamment semblant de pas comprendre et jouait les idiots. Comme elle le fit encore et toujours.

"Ah bon... Sourit Naruto d'un air crispé. Parce que tu as quelqu'un en vue? J'aimerais bien savoir qui!

Stupide blond!

– C'est toi, Dobe.

– Il y a plus romantique comme déclaration. Si tu fais ça, elle va s'enfuir."

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent furieusement. Cela faisait bien deux ans que Sasuke avait découvert son amour pour le blondinet. Après s'en être rendu compte, il avait immédiatement avoué à Naruto ses sentiments. Bon, maladroit et romantique comme il l'était, Sasuke avait juste lâché un "Aime-moi". Depuis, il attirait toujours les filles comme des mouches, mais faisait fuir Naruto à l'autre bout de la salle lorsqu'il passait une porte. Eviter un Uchiha n'est pas chose aisée. Naruto l'avait bien compris lorsqu'à peine trois jours plus tard, il s'était retrouvé coincé entre la porte des toilettes du Corbeau et un Sasuke passablement irrité.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendit. Le « Je t'aime », murmuré si bas que lui-même avait eu du mal à le percevoir, fut un coup en plein cœur pour lui.

Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir accepter cet amour. Il ne savait pourquoi, le blondinet évitait de répondre à ses avances, aussi poussées soient-elles. Sasuke sentait une certaine appréhension dans son regard lorsqu'il s'approchait de trop près, il sentait une légère peur, des tremblements... de l'hésitation? Il semblait qu'une partie de lui voulait s'essayer dans cette relation, mais que l'autre s'y refusait nettement.

« Regarde, regarde! Il neige! Viens, on va voir! »

Sasuke suivit d'un regard doux son blondinet accourir vers l'entrée du café pour sortir sautiller sous les flocons blancs. Puis il se leva à son tour, payant rapidement le chocolat chaud de Naruto pour se diriger aussi vers la porte. Naruto sourit d'un air émerveillé en levant ses yeux azurés vers le ciel. Il avait toujours aimé la neige. C'était si pur et si beau. Les flocons se déposaient en une infime caresse sur sa peau, le chatouillant par endroit lorsque les fines gouttes d'eau dévalaient sa joue.

Il se retourna pour voir le brun marcher vers lui à pas lents. Son regard se voila de tristesse.

Il avait tellement envie de se blottir dans les bras réconfortants de Sasuke. Il avait tellement envie de sentir sa chaleur contre lui pour chasser la froide intrusion du vent sous ses vêtements. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Sasuke n'avait pas tort. Naruto avait peur, terriblement peur. Mais de quoi?

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils étaient deux garçons… Les morales de la société, avec le peu d'éducation qu'il avait reçu, le blond s'en contrefoutait royalement. Et Sasuke aussi, semblait-il.

Ce n'était pas non plus leurs différences de richesses. Après tout, l'illustre héritier de la famille Uchiha savait aussi bien se débrouiller que Naruto en matière d'antivols et compagnie.

Et ce n'était encore moins la belle-famille Uhiha. Mikoto était une femme extraordinaire, qui lui préparait les meilleurs ramens du monde, Fugaku lui avait fait peur lors de leur première rencontre mais au final, il se trouvait être un homme et un père formidable. Concernant Itachi… La question était délicate, car l'aîné lui envoyait toujours autant des regards noirs et enflammés lorsqu'il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Sasuke.

Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il apprit l'amour que portait son innocent petit frère au blond. Les regards noirs étaient devenus meurtriers. Mais sous cette facette, Naruto pouvait y sentir de l'amusement et tirait alors grand avantage de cette jalousie pour le taquiner joyeusement.

Don au final, Naruto n'avait pas de grandes raisons d'avoir peur. Il y avait juste que Sasuke était la première personne à lui déclarer son amour et que Naruto ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à cela. Il essayait alors d'éviter la question.

Et puis, bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de toutes ces choses-là, après tout, lui n'était qu'un orphelin parmi tant d'autres qui n'avait rien connu à l'amour. Ni maternel, ni paternel. Alors loin était celui passionné qu'était l'Amour avec un grand A. Le seul dont il pouvait se targuer d'en avoir à revendre était peut-être l'amour fraternel envers ses petits monstres.

Un amour dont il ne connaissait rien à rien. Voilà de quoi Naruto avait peur.

Sasuke vit les sourcils de Naruto se froncer sous la concentration, semblant avoir décidé quelque chose de primordial.

"Sasuke... Sa voix était hésitante, ses joues devenues écarlates par le froid et la gêne. Le brun ne répondit pas, l'écoutant silencieusement. Euh... Je... Hum... Comment dire? Tma... dra... mer?

Sasuke pouffa de rire sous son écharpe bleu marine offerte par Naruto pour son anniversaire. Les marmonnements de Naruto étaient incroyablement incompréhensibles lorsqu'il hésitait, gêné comme cela.

– Rigole pas Teme! C'est pas drôle!

– Hum... Pardon mais je n'ai pas franchement saisi grand-chose à ton charabia.

– Humph! Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai voulu dire!"

Seul un sourire énigmatique et narquois lui répondit, et le blond se refrogna encore plus, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Foutu Uchiha qui se foutait de lui!

Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, le blondinet de seize ans inspira du plus fort qu'il put, plantant ses deux yeux dans ceux rieurs de Sasuke:

"Apprends-moi.

Sasuke eut un air décontenancé.

– Hein?

– Apprends-moi à t'aimer.

Ces seules paroles redonnèrent au brun son sourire doux qu'il avait eu en voyant le visage rougissant du blond. Sasuke s'approcha lentement, entourant de ses bras le corps chaud et grelottant de Naruto. Sa bouche frôla l'oreille du blond, murmurant doucereusement à son attention:

_Leçon n°1: Embrasse-moi._

* * *

_**OWARI**_

* * *

Pfiou! Désolée du retard, j'étais censée poster pour la SasuNaru Day, mais bon! Il n'était pas prêt, alors c'est pour aujourd'hui! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je tiens juste à remercier en particulier mes bêtas **Oxymore** et **Non-chan.** Sans elles, cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. D'ailleurs, tous les conseils pour voler viennent de mon grand maître, Oxymore, donc merci beaucoup beaucoup!

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt!

BakaNyu

PS: Et si votre clavier marche encore... Une petite review?


End file.
